ff challenge sacrifice
by nonnimELF
Summary: Yesung dan siwon adalah sepasang kekasih namun kalau di tempat mereka kerja yesung dan siwon hanya sebatas bos dan kariawan apakah hubungan mereka akan terus begini yang penasaran kisa selanjutan silakan baca yewon/wonsung/siwon/yesung/henry/heechul/hangeng


Ini ff tantangan ku yang ke 2 bersama dinda/elfturtelfish maaf kalau di sini cerita kurang bagus atau bnyak typo di mana-mana karena ini ff yang aku buat kurang lebih 8 jam yang minat silakan baca.

"Yesung hyung tunggu" panggil namja mengejar yang berlari sambil mengejar namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan kerja nya.

Yang di panggil pun berhenti namun tidak membalikan badannya karena ia tau siapa yang memanggil nya.

"Pagi hyung" sapa henry, nama namja manis yang tadi memanggil.

"Pagi juga mochi" balas yesung sambil terseyum simpul dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju ruangan tempat mereka berkerja sambil mengobrol.

Sesampai di ruangan kita berpisah ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Yesung" panggil ketua devisi.

"Ya pak lee" jawab yesung sambil menghadap ke ketua devisi yang berada di meja nya.

"kamu di panggil direktur choi" kata ketua devisi.

"Ne" jawab yesung yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke luar.

Tok...tok...tok..

Yesung mengetuk pintu yang berulisan direktur.

"Masuk" kata choi siwon direktur tempat yesung berkerja.

"Pagi sajangnim" sapa yesung sambil sedikit membukuk kan badanya.

"Ada apa ada memanggil saya? Tanya yesung.

Siwon akan choi siwon direktur yundai crop tempat yesung berkerja bukannya menjawab pertanya'an yesung melainkan malah berdiri berjalan ke arahnya.

"sayang. Tak usah bersikap formal kan di sini hanya kita berdua" kata siwon direktur sekaligus namjachingunya yang sudah berada tepat di depan yesung.

"Tapi sajangnim di sini masih area kantor" jawab yesung sambil menatap siwon yang dari tadi berdiri di depannya.

Siwon yang mendengar yesung masih saja memanggil nya sajangmin langsung saja berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerjanya.

Yesung yang melihat siwon kesel akhir nya menyerah dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siwon hyung miane" kata yesung yang sudah berada tepat di sebelah siwon duduk.

"Hyung jangan marah. Hyung kan tau kenapa sungie harus bersikap formal di kantor kalau ketemu siwon hyung" kata yesung sambil menatap siwon yang pura-pura fokus sama dokumennya.

Siwon yang mendengar perkataan yesung terdiam sambil mengingat saat pertama kali mereka pacaran. Namun di situ yesung meminta untuk merahasiankan hubungan merka dari para pergawa kantor. Karena yesung tidak ingin di beda-bedakan dengan kariawan lainnya karena statusnya adalah pacar direktur.

Siwon menghela nafas dan langsung berdiri lagi dari duduknya.

"Ok aku tidak akan marah lagi tapi lain kali kalau ada kita berdua tolong jangan panggil hyung dengan sebutan sajangnim lagi ya" kata siwon membelai pipi yesung.

Yesung pun hanya membalas dengan anggukan imutnya.

Siwon pun terseyum dan langsung memeluk yesung.

"Baby tadi umma menelfon. Umma bilang kalau entar malam dia mengundang kamu untuk makan malam di rumah. kamu mau kan" kata siwon masih sambil memeluk yesung.

"Ne hyung" jawab yesung.

Beberapa saat mereka masih berpelukan sampai ketukan pintu membuat meraka harus melepaskan nya namun sebelum bener-bener terlepas siwon mencium singkat ke bibir yesung.

"Yak! Hyung bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" protes yesung karena dapat ciuman mendadak sambil memukulin lengan siwon.

Yang di pukulin pun hanya tertawa.

"Ha ha ha tenang aja baby kalau ada yang tau juga tak apa kita kan sepasang kekasih" bela siwon.

"Tapi kan hyung.."

"Bukannya sungie harus pergi berkerja sekarang pergilah ke ruanganmu berkerja dengan baik entar pulang kerja hyung tunggu di parkiran kantor kita pulang bersama" kata siwon yang memotong ucapan yesung.

Yesung yang ingin protes kembali namun tidak jadi karena bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Masuk" kata siwon dan sekarang ia sudah duduk kembali.

Yesung pun berjalan ke luar namun belum sampai di pintu ia melihat seketaris siwon yang bernama hyuna masuk ke dalam. yesung melirik pakai yang di gunakan hyuna sunguh bener-bener seksi.

"Dia berniat berkerja atau mau mengoda siwon hyung sih" guman yesung sambil berjalan kembali.

Sesampai di ruangannya yesung duduk kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mengerjakan tugas kantor.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menujukan waktu makan siang. Yesung pun mengajak henry sahabatnya untuk makan di kantin.

"Hyung" panggil henry.

"Ne" jawab yesung sambil makan.

"Tadi nyung kok lama banget di ruangan sajangnim. memang hyung ngapain aja di sana? Tanya henry yang penasaran sebenernya ia tau kalau sahabatnya ini berpacaran dengan direktur.

"Hemm tak ada tadi siwon hyung hanya bilang mau ngajak hyung makan malam di rumahnya" jawab yesung.

Henry pun hanya merespon dengan anggukan sampai tak sengaja ia melihat siwon sajangnim berjalan ke arah keluar gedung hyundai crop dan disebelahnya ada hyuna.

"Hyung itu bukan siwon sajangnim. Mereka mau kemana ya jam makan siang atau jangan-jangan mereka mau makan siang bersama" kata henry sambil menunjuk ke arah siwon berjalan.

Yesung yang melihat hanya bisa menunjukan muka sedih dan cemburunya. coba saja ia mengakuin kalau ia dan siwon pacaran mukin yesung bisa mengerja siwon dan bertanya kepada meraka mau pergi kemana?

"Ah hyung mukin saja mereka mau pergi mieting di luar " kata henry yang tadi sedikit bersalah kepada yesung dengan ucapannya.

"Mungkin" jawab yesung masih dengan muka sedihnya.

"Henry ah hyung sudah selesai hyung ke ruangan duluan nya" kata yesung berdiri dan berjalan kembali keruangan nya tanpa menunggu jawaban henry.

Henry yang melihat yesung berjalan pun hanya menatapnya dengan perasa'an bersalah.

Yesung tetap berjalan sambil memegang hp nya untuk mengirim sms kepada namjachingunnya.

Namun tidak ada balesan, sampai yesung sudah berada di ruangannya.

Yesung pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali mengerjakan tugas kantor nya namun di kepalannya masih saja ada bayang-bayang siwon yang berjalan dengan seketarisnya yang seksi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan terbukan masuklah henry yang baru saja datang dari kantin.

Mereka pun kembali mengerjakan tugas kantor sampai-sampai tak terasa waktu menunjukan waktu pulang.

"Hyung mau pulang bareng" kata henry sambil merenggangkan otot-otot nya karena kelama'an duduk dan mengetik.

"Ania hyung hari pulang bareng siwon" kata yesung yang sudah siap-siap pulang

"Oh begitu ya sudah henry duluan ya" kata henry yang ternyata sudah selesai membereskan peralatan kerja nya.

"Ne" jawab yesung.

"Bye sampai ketemu besok hyung" kata henry yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Yesung pun membalas lambai'an tangan henry dan tak terasa kalau tinggal ia sendiri di ruangan.

Yesung emang sengaja keluarnya terakhi karena ia tidak mau ada yang melihat ia masuk ke mobil siwon.

Beberapa menit menunggu suasana kantor sudah mulai sepi yesung berjalan ke arah pakiran menuju mobil sang namjachingu.

Ternyata di sana siwon sudah menunggu yesung dengan menyenderkan badannya di mobil.

"Menunggu lama" tanya yesung yang sudah sampai di depan siwon.

"Sedikit" jawab siwon dan berjalan membukakan pintu untuk yesung.

Yesung pun masuk kedalam mobil namun sebelum menutup pintu lagi-lagi siwon mencium singkat bibir yesung.

Yesung hendak protes namu siwon sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu mobil nya dan berjalan ke arah sebelahnya.

Siwon pun menjalan kan mobil nya di dalam mobil mereka hanya saling dia. Siwon yang sedikit curiga tumben namjachingunya diam biasa nya kalau mereka bertemu yesung akan bercerita banyak hal.

"Sayang.. kamu kenapa tumben diam ada masalah kan di kantor" tanya siwon yang penasaran karena sedari tadi yesung hanya dia.

"Tidak ada hyung" jawab yesung sebener nya yesung ingin menanyakan soal tadi namun adalah tipe pacar yang tidak mau terlalu ikut campur urusan pacar sebelum sang pacar lah yang bercerita.

Siwon yang mendengar jawab yesung tidak percaya karena ia tau pacarannya ini lagi berbohong karena siwon tau saat yesung sedih, senang atau pun berbohong.

Di tengah jalan siwon mendapatkan ide untuk membuat namjachingunya ini bercerita. Ia membawa yesung menuju ke sungai han di mana kalau ada masalah mereka akan membicaran kan di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan.

Sesampai nya di sungai han siwon pun turun dan berlari kecil untuk membukan pintu yesung.

"Siwon hyung kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya yesung yang bingung kenapa siwon mengajaknya ke sungai han bukan kerumah nya.

Bukan menjawab siwon malah mengandeng yesung menuju salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Tak lama mereka mecari akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kursi yang berada di bawah pohon dan siwon pun mengajak yesung duduk di sana.

"Sayang" panggil siwon.

"Ne siwon hyung" jawab yesung sambil pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa saat hyung panggil sungie tak melihat ke arah hyung?" Tanya siwon.

Namun yesung tidak membales tatapnya masih fokus ke depan yesung bingun dia harus bilang apa yang ada di hati nya atau gak.

Siwon yang tak betah pun menghadap yesung dan ia membuat yesung untuk menghadap ke arah nya.

"Sungie sayang. Kita kan sudah pacaran selama 7 tahun jadi apa pun yang ada di fikiran mu yang membuat mu resah kamu bisa bilang ke hyung" kata siwon sambil memegang bahu yesung.

"Sebernya sungie lagi kesel sama siwon hyung" kata yesung yang membuat siwon mengerutan kening nya.

"Emang siwon hyung udah buat salah apa sama sungie?" Tanya siwon yang terpecaya bahwa ia yang membuat yesung diam.

"Tadi sungie lihat hyung keluar sama seketaris hyung yang pakainya kurang bahan itu saat jam makan siang, terus sungie coba sms hyung tapi hyung sama sekali tidak membalasnya, apa lagi temen sungie bilang pasti hyung lagi makan siang bersama di situ buat sungie kesel dan sedih. Kesel karena hyung pergi berdua sama hyuna. sedih karena sungie tidak bisa menyamperin hyung dan bertanya langsung hyung mau kemana? Karena kita

kalau di kantor tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain bos dan kariawan." Jawab yesung yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Sungie sayang denger penjelasan hyung ne tadi hyung pergi karena ada mieting mendadak dan soal tak membales sms sungie karena baterai ponsel hyung habis jadi hyung tidak tau kalau ada sms atau pun tlp masuk" jelas siwon sambil membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi siwon hyung sungie tidak suka hyung dekat-dekat dengan hyuna" kata yesung dalam pelukan siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar itu pun hanya terseyum.

"Kalau hyung tidak dekat-dekat dengan hyuna entar siapa yang akan mengurusin jadwal perkerja'an hyung. Hyuna itu hanya seketaris hyung saja" kata siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Tapi sungie"

Perkataan yesung terputus karena siwon lagi-lagi mencium bibir yesung yang sedikit lumatan.

Akhirnya siwon pun mengakhir ciuman mereka karena ia tau ini adalah tempat umun. Di lihatlah muka yesung yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Sudah ya jangan membahas hyuna lagi dia itu hanya seketaris hyung tidak lebih karena di hati siwon hyung hanya ada sungie" kata siwon sambil terseyum.

Yesung pun hanya mengagukan kepala dan merasakan muka nya memerah karena kata-kata siwon.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang siwon hyung takut entar umma marah karena kita telat datang" kata siwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya yesung pun dengan senang hati menerimannya.

Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"sungie bagaimana kalau kita umumkan kepada kariwan kantor kalau kita sudah pacaran" kata siwon sambil berjalan.

"Sungie pikirkan dulu ne siwon hyung" jawab yesung.

Siwon pun hanya menganggukan kepala.

mereka pun tiba di mobil siwon pun dengan senang hati membukakan pintu yesung setelah yesung masuk siwon pun berjalan ke arah sebelah nya.

Setelah siwon masuk. Siwon melajukan mobil nya tapi sekarang suasan di dalam mobil pun berbeda dengan tadi karena sekarang yesung pun banyak bicara dan membuat mareka banyak tertawa.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di kediaman keluarga siwon.

Ternyata saat yesung turun di depan nyonya choi telah menunggu mereka namun sebenernya yang paling di nanti adalah yesung.

"Sungie" panggil nyonya choi aka choi heechul.

"Umma" jawab yesung sambil berjalan ke arah heechul.

"Bogosipo. kenapa sungie sekarang jarang ke sini umma kangen? Tanya heechul sambil memeluk yesung yang sudah di anggap anak nya.

"Mian umma sungie akhir-akhir ini sering lebur" jawab yesung.

Mendengar kata lembur heechul melepaskan pelukanya dan langsung menatap siwon.

"Kenapa umma menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya siwon yang di tatap ummanya.

"Pasti kamu memberi tugas banyak dan membuat calon menantu kesayangan umma lebur terus" kata heechul.

"Ania umma mana mungkin aku membuat sungie kelelahan" jawab siwon.

"Iya bener umma ini bukan siwon hyung yang menyuruh kok karena bener-bener tugas kantor sungie lagi banyak dan sungie ngelembur tidak sendiri melainkan dengan rekan-rekan 1 devisi" kata yesung.

"Bener kah?" Tanya heechul lagi.

Yesung yang di tanya pun mengangguk mantap.

Siwon pun yang melihat itu hanya terseyum.

"Ya udah ayo kita masuk umma udah masak banyak untuk makan malam kita" kata heechul sambil membawa yesung masuk yang di ikutin siwon di belakannya.

Ternyata di dalam choi hageng appa siwon sudah menunggu sambil menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Anyong appa" sapa yesung.

"Anyong sungie" jawab hageng dengan seyumannya.

"Hyung mau mandi dulu sungie tidak apa kan siwon hyung tinggal bentar atai sungie mau ikut hyung ke kamar" kata siwon.

"Tidak siwon hyung sungie di sini aja sama umma sama appa" kata yesung.

"Ya sudah siwon hyung ke kamar dulu ne" kata siwon sambil memberi ciuman singkat di bibir yesung.

Membuat yesung malu di cium di depan kedua orang tua siwon.

Sedangkan hageng dan heechul hanya terseyum melihat kelakuan meraka.

Setelah siwon pergi mereka pun asyik mengobrol tentang perkerjaan atau tidak bercerita-cerita kejadian lucu yang mereka alamin.

yesung sungguh seneng kalau sudah berkumpul dengan umma dan appa siwon karena dengan bersama mereka yesung bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua karena selama hampir 4 tahun yesung tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang umma dan appa yang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat.

Beberapa menit kemudian siwon keluar dari kamar dengan badan yang sudah segar berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Namun sampai sana dia tak melihat yesung.

"Appa di mana yesung?" tanya siwon kepada appa nya karena hanya ada dia disana sambil duduk.

"Yesung pergi mandi kalau umma mu lagi di dapur dengan park ajumma" jawab hageng.

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol mengenain perusahan sampai tak menyadari yesung sudah ada di sana dengan badan yang segar.

Baru saja siwon menyuruh duduk yesung, ummanya telah memanggil mereka makan malam.

mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah meja makan di sana tertata rapi makan yang bener-benar sangat lezat.

Setelah selesai makan siwon pun mengajak yesung ke kamarnya.

Siwon membawa yesung untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Sungie. Bagaimana apakah sungie udah pikirkan soal tawaran hyung untuk memberi tau kepada semua kariwan kantor tentang hubungan kita?" Tanya siwon yang sekarang posisi nya lagi tidur di paha yesung.

"Bagaimana ya siwon hyung? Sungie masih bingung" jawab yesung sambil membelai rambut siwon.

"Ya udah fikirkan baik-baik. Kalau hyung berharap sungie mau karena kita bisa pergi kekantor bersama dan pulang bersama-sama tanpa ngumpet-ngumpet atau pun menunggu kantor sepi" kata siwon.

Yesung pun yang mendengar hanya terdiam sambil mermikirkan kata-kata siwon.

"Sungie bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu menginap di sini?" Tanya siwon.

Yesung yang mengelus-elus rambut siwon langsung berhenti mencerna kata-kata siwon yang menyuruh nya menginap.

"Tapi siwon hyung sungie"

"Tenang hanya tidur doang hyung janji tidak bakal berbuat lebih sebelum kita menikah" kata siwon memotong ucapan yesung dan memberi penjelasan.

"Ne tapi hanya tidur saja kan" kata yesung yang sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kali siwon meminta ia tidur di sini meskipun siwon pernah menginap di rumahnya yaitu 4 tahun lalu saat kedua orang tua nya meninggal.

"Iya sayang hanya tidur saja" siwon pun bangun dari tidurnya langsung berdiri dan mengandeng yesung berjalan ke arah kasur nya.

Yesung pun tertidur di pelukan siwon.

Siwon masih setia memandangin yesung yang sedang tidur.

Sampai tak terasa waktu sudah semakin larut sebelum memejamkan mata nya siwon mencium singkat bibir yesung dan langsung menyusul malaikat nya ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan pagi nya sang namja tampan terbangun duluan saat pertama ia melihat namjachingunya yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nya.

Siwon sebenernya tidak tega membangunkan namjachingun nya namun karena mereka harus pergi ke kantor mau tak mau ia pun membangun kan yesung.

"Sungie bangun kita harus pergi ke kantor" kata siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi yesung.

Sedangkan yang di bangunkan hanya berguman.

Tak habis akal pun siwon membangunkan yesung dengan menciumin seluruh muka yesung dari dahi pipi dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Yak! Siwon hyung" teriak yesung karena siwon mencium nya saat tertidur.

Yang di teriakin pun hanya tertawa dan langsung bangun.

"Ha ha ha tidak sia-sia usahan nyung untuk bangunkan sungie, akhirnya sungie bangun jaga" kata siwon yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Saat yesung ingin protes lagi-lagi gagal karena siwon sudah masuk kamar mandi.

Setelah siwon keluar kamar mandi yesung pun buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke arah siwon karena ia masih kesel dan malu juga.

Mereka pun selesai mandi berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk sarapan ternyata di sana udah ada umma dan appa siwon yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Pagi appa umma" sapa yesung.

"Pagi sungie" jawab hageng dan heechul bareng.

Orang tua siwon pun tidak mempermasalahkan yesung menginap di sini karena mereka tau siwon dan yesung bisa menjaga diri mereka.

Setelah selesai makan siwon dan yesung berpamintan kepada heechul dan hageng.

Sekarang mereka ada di dalam mobil siwon fokus menyetir dan yesung sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela sambil menbuat keputusan tentang hubungan nya dengan siwon.

"Siwon hyung. Sungie udah pikirkan baik-baik kalau sungie udah siap kalau orang-orang kantor tau hungungan kita" kata yesung sambil menatap siwon.

"Benerkan sayang?" tanya siwon

"Ne siwon hyung" jawab yesung

"Gomawo sayang. saranghae" kata siwon yang bener-bener bahagia karena akhirnya mereka tidak bersembunyi-sembunyi lagi untuk berduaan.

"Ne siwon hyung. Nado saranghae" kata yesung sambil terseyum manis

Sesampai nya di parkiran yesung turun dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Banyak mata melihat ke arah mereka sebenernya yesung tidak suka seperti ini namun demi siwon.

Di tengah kantor siwon memberhentikan jalan mereka dan memberi penguman kepada seluruh pegawai kalau yesung adalah namja chingu nya.

Tanpa menunggu respon mereka siwon kembali mengajak yesung berjalan.

Siwon tidak mengantar yesung ke ruangannya melainkan ke rungan siwon.

"Sungie sayang dengerka hyung ne. Sungie jangan dengerin omongan mereka apapun tentang sungie" kata siwon karena ia tau pasti yesung lagi gugup.

"Ne siwon hyung" jawab yesung.

Siwon pun memeluk yesung dengan erat.

"Saranghae ssungie" kata siwon sambil mencium rambut yesung

"Nado saranghae hyung" jawab yesung.

END


End file.
